


Unbroken Vows

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Political Marriage, Post-Series, R plus L equals J, Widowed Sansa, its Jon ffs!, jon never broke his vows with ygritte, like cant believe I forgot to tag that, virgin Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Tumblr Anon request:AU Canon divergence where Jon never broke his vows with Ygritte and is a virgin when he marries a widowed Sansa.





	Unbroken Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Got this request on tumblr and was intrigued. I think virgin Jon is my new kink lol.
> 
> Also, couldn't resist trolling "I know where to put it" 
> 
> Also, although it isn't explicitly mentioned it is heavily intended that Sansa has learned from being Alayne how to 'entrance and bewitch' a man in the bedroom. You can make of that what you will but she is using it to an advantage here.

He should have said something well before now. He should have told her the moment the marriage was proposed, should have told her before the betrothal feast. And he definitely should have told her before the bedding ceremony that had left her sitting on his bed expectantly in just her thin, white shift and he in just his breeches.

But Jon had not told her anything and now he felt his face flush under her curious gaze.

“I’m….I have never…” he began, trying to find the words to tell her that he was still a virgin but they were stuck in his throat.

Sansa had endured so much and he wanted so badly to make this a pleasant experience for her, for her to enjoy coupling with him and to feel pleasure when they are together. He knew women could feel pleasure from what he remembers of his time with the wildlings, despite never breaking his vows with Ygritte, he had heard the stories. And Tormund still talks about certain instances where he satisfied his partner.

He knew little of Sansa’s marriage to Harold Hardyng, had never met the lad before he was killed taking back Winterfell with the Knights of the Vale army. He knew even less about her time in the Vale with Baelish. Jon had never asked, thinking it was perhaps too painful a memory and Sansa never talked about the time she spent there, had never mentioned Littlefinger’s name since he was publicly executed for treason to House Stark.

“You’re a virgin.”

He felt his face flush at her words despite the fact it was exactly what he had been trying to tell her himself. Was he that obvious? She watched him with a curious head tilt and Jon felt the need to shift from side to side, to move, to do _something_ but his pride made him stand straight and meet her eyes. She eventually gave him a small smile and a shrug.

“It matters not to me Jon,” she said eventually. “You were a man of the Nights Watch after all. There is no shame in keeping your vows. I assume it does not bother you that I, however, am not a maid?”

“No,” he replied quickly. He would never want her to feel ashamed for what she had to do to survive. “You were a married woman after all.”

“And am so again,” she reminded him, her lips tilting up slightly.

She let her eyes rake down as she leaned back on her elbows, reclining alluringly in front of him. The candlelight glows on her skin, highlighting the tempting trail of her neck, past her collarbone and into the dip of her shift where he can see the fullness of her breasts pressing up.

“Come to the bed Jon,” she said after a moment, patting the spot beside her, her smile growing as she extends her other hand towards him. “I won’t bite…unless you want me to.”

He ignored her teasing, cursing as his face heated up again. But still, he moved towards her slowly, taking her outstretched hand and curling their fingers together. She pulled him down to sit beside her. His ass had barely hit the furs when she cupped his cheek, angled his head towards hers and presses her lips to his.

Her lips were soft but the kiss was anything but. She pressed her mouth firmly against his, her hands curling around his neck and in his curls, pulling him closer until he had to put his hands on her legs to brace himself. The movement made him gasp and Sansa pushed her tongue through the gap of his lips.

He groaned, feeling himself harden as her tongue stroked his, coaxing it into movement. She hummed softly, pulling back from him and for a brief second, Jon had blindly chased her lips before his eyes snapped open as she moved.

“See, not so scary,” she quipped, pressing a gentler kiss to his mouth this time. Jon moaned, expecting more but she moved back again.

He blinked in confusion as she went to her knees in front of him. She placed her hands at the top of his thighs, thumbs moving in slow circles of reassurance. Still, his breath hitched as she looked up at him while her fingers deftly undid the ties.

“What do you know?” she asked him suddenly and Jon frowned, annoyance rising through him. Why did everyone assume that he was totally clueless about sex just because he was chaste? He narrowed his eyes on her as he bit out his reply before he could think about it.

“I know where to put it!”

“Oh, well that is good,” Sansa replied breezily, smiling up at him as she pulled at his clothes, freeing his cock.

He felt his stomach clench in anticipation as his pulse raced and his face flushed again. He diverted his eyes up at the ceiling, resolving that it would just be this first few times and then the embarrassment would fade. It was almost over now, she was going to tell him to put it inside of her any second now and..

“Wh…?” he choked out, rising to his elbows in shock as he felt her hand enclose around his length, giving a slow, long pull on his flesh.

She grinned, biting her lip in feigned innocence as Jon’s mind reeled. He knew about this too, he had shamefully done this more often than he cared to admit. But he had reasoned that taking himself in hand was not breaking any vows, was not dishonouring anyone as he didn’t think of a real person when he had done this before. But this felt different to his own touch, Sansa’s hand was softer and gentler on him and she teased, alternately her strokes to build him up to panting, writhing mess only to bring him back down to a desperate, pleading man. He had never teased himself, always having to get this particular thing done quickly before anyone caught him. He was as much frustrated as he was aroused by it all.

He watched with half-lidded eyes as she reached her free hand to the laces at the front of her dress, shrugging her shoulders until the material slides from her body, baring her breasts to him as the shift bunched at her waist.

Jon’s eyes widened at the sight, transfixed on the pink nipples that were beginning to harden in the cold air. He moaned as her breasts jiggled with the movement of her hand, fascinated by the sight, unable to look away until the point where she did take mercy on him and began stoking faster, harder. Jon’s eyes fluttered shut, mouth falling open in harsh pants as he fell back onto the bed and his hips pushed desperately up into her warm, tight palm. He gave a deep, long groan as he felt himself release, his body tensing and shuddering in the aftermath.

When he opened his eyes, he choked at the sight of Sansa wiping his seed from her breasts with the edge of her shift. She caught his eye and raised an eyebrow, the material falling from her grip.

“Do you want me to leave it?” she asked. Jon frowned.

“No,” he replied.

It was arousing, shamefully so he had to admit but thinking about how casually she asked him told him more about her time in the Vale than he cared to think upon. She smiled and returned to cleaning herself before she let the material drop again. Jon blinked up at the ceiling as he tried to make sense of what was going on. Why would Sansa do that? Did she not want to lie with him tonight? He would never force her, she only needed to have said and Jon would have left her be.

He jerked as she felt her tongue lick his at his thigh rearing up again with wide eyes only to meet hers, glinting mischievously. She licked at the crease at the top of his leg and navel, dragging her tongue across the bottom of his stomach and his cock twitched with interest, bumping up against her chin as it stirred.

Before he can say anything, she moved again, lowering her head down until she placed a kiss to the head of his flesh, her eyes boring straight into him. Jon gasped in surprised arousal, a groan escaping him as she parted her lips and slowly took him into her mouth.

Jon had never paid much attention to what people did and didn't do in bed together. He had overheard Tormund (because Tormund was impossible not to hear whether you wanted to or not) about men using their mouths on women and he supposed he should have thought that this was the equivalent.  He hadn’t heard this but gods, it felt so fucking good. He moaned in pleasure even as his brows pinched together in confusion, the last working part of his brain pouring the words through his being until they blurt past his lips.

“Tha…aaaah…that isn’t where it go-oh-es,” he groaned, immediately hating his brain for thinking the stupid thought when Sansa pulled her hot, wet mouth off of him with a long suck. Jon whined at the loss.

“It can go anywhere,” she replied casually. Jon’s eyes flew open at the words, face flushing at the insinuation and the way Sansa just continued to look so fucking innocent as she touched and sucked his cock and talked about where cocks could go.

“Seven hells,” he muttered, eyes clenching shut again as she takes him back in her mouth.

When she pulled off of him for the second time, he barely had time to open his eyes in time to see her move to straddle him. His hands went to her hips on instinct and she smiled encouragingly as she gripped his cock and guided him to her entrance.

Jon’s teeth dig hard into his lip as his cock is suddenly wrapped in the wet, warm cavern of Sansa’s cunt. The sudden pleasure leaving him powerless to prevent his fingers digging into her hips, his head tilting back. He bucked up helplessly, his vulnerable gaze finding hers. She smiled softly as her own hands stroked his chest, tracing his scars with tender fascination.

“Good?” she asked teasingly as her hips began to move. Jon groaned, nodding enthusiastically.

“Yes,” he choked out trying his best to last but it was so overwhelming, the feel of her around him, the feel of her body on top of his. It was too much, too new. “I won’t…I’m going to…”

“Its alright,” she replied gently as she rolled her hips faster.

She suddenly reached to take one of his hands and laced their fingers together. She raised the hand to her lips, kissing the fingertips softly as she watched his face. Jon shivered as he felt a tightening in his stomach, his thighs quivering beneath her. His feet slammed down on the bed, giving him the strength to push up deep inside of her, tensing with his release.

She moaned at the feel of him spilling inside of her and Jon gave another deep groan in response, a primal part of him hoping his seed would take root, a dream he had never thought to have before now. He felt Sansa move off of him and he frowned as she went to the wash basin to clean herself.

“You didn’t finish,” he stated, watching her as her back straightened. She looked at him over his shoulder with a frown and Jon cannot help the small smile that came to him.

She may well have more experience than him, might know a great many things about bringing a man pleasure (and he will never think about how she came to know, the reality likely as bad as what he imagines) but there is clearly something that he knows about that she doesn't.

“Women can peak too,” he explained. She raised an eyebrow, turning slightly to put the washcloth down before facing him again.

“And I thought you were a virgin,” she teased.

“I was,” Jon replied. “But I do know about some things…other than where to put…other than where it is supposed to go,” he corrects, catching her teasing smirk in the candlelight, knowing she would make another filthy insinuation.

She moved towards him, curious and vulnerable with the unknown that awaited her. And Jon admired that she still climbed back on the bed, an unspoken gesture that showed her trust in him, He wouldn’t hurt her, he would only strive to make her feel good.

“What do you know about?” she asked, fingers of her right hand stroking his chest idly. Jon smiled, pleased she was so wiling to trust him after everything she had been through with men.

“I have heard that men can pleasure women with just their tongues,” he replied simply, watching her eyes widen with interest, her pupils dilating, shining in the low light. Jon licked his lips. “Shall I try?”

A beat of silence.

“Yes,” she whispered.

Jon pushed her gently to lie on her back, his mouth slotting against hers in a slow, gentle kiss. Her hands fall over his shoulders, her legs parting automatically to allow him to lie between them. He pulled back, tracing kisses across her jaw, down her neck, her collarbone.

His hands grasped her breasts, groaning at the heavy flesh in his palms, the soft skin. He glanced up at her, smiling at her continued curious gaze as she watched him brush a thumb beneath her nipple teasingly and her eyes fluttered, her lips parting with a stuttered gasp.

He moved his thumb slightly, allowing it to flick across the tender bud and she moaned, fingers digging into his shoulders briefly with her sudden surprise of pleasure. He does the same with her other breast, starting with slow rubs to test her reaction, growing steadily faster as she begins to writhe.

“I thought you were using your tongue,” she teased although the effect is lost with her desperate pants..

Jon said nothing, instead dipping his head to take her now hardened nipple into his mouth and suckling gently. Sansa keened, her left hand sliding from his shoulder to bury into his curls and push his head harder into her breast. He pulled back, flickering his tongue over the sensitive flesh before retreating fully.

“Like that?” he jested and Sansa huffed, giving him a small pout.

“Is that all there is?” she said, giving him a sad sigh at the thought.

“No,” he grinned.

He moved to press kisses down through the valley of her breasts, her belly, her navel until he reached his final destination. He heard her breath hitch as he pushed her legs up and apart, baring her cunt to his eyes. She squirmed, hands automatically going to his as if to get him to move but Jon is so transfixed at the sight in front of him that he blindly curls around her wrists, not even looking away as he murmured his praise.

“I love it.”

She gasped and as he finally glanced up at her, her face is completely red and he grinned at the sight. It made up for all his virgin blushing earlier after all. He kept his eyes on her face as he descended.

He wasn’t sure what to expect but as he swiped his tongue along her slit, he moaned at the tangy taste that invaded his mouth and his eyes drifted shut of their own accord. She gasped again, her fingers curling into the furs beneath her and he glanced up at her again questioningly.

“It felt nice,” she assured him, licking her lips.

So he kept his loving tongue sliding through her experimentally, listening to her soft, panting breaths. When his tongue brushed against a small nub, he gave it a small flick out of curiosity and the reaction was immediate. Her hips bucked off the bed, her mouth parted in an aroused gasp and her wide eyes seeking him out. He reached up to grasp her hand as he moved back a little.

“It’s okay sweetling,” he replied. “I promised a woman can feel good didn't I? Let yourself feel good Sansa.”

He descended again his fingers reaching up to spread her lips apart and lap at her entrance. Sansa choked above him, her hands spreading out like wings as she scrambled to find some purchase. Jon noted her reaction and pushed inside of her.

“Oh gods,” Sansa whined, her chest heaving and her cheeks a gorgeous pink. Jon retreated again, returning his attentions to the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. She seemed to like him there most of all so he decided to go back to it for the finale.

He was already hard again but he didn't care as he altered the pace and the pressure as he went, listening to and watching her responses. He had promised her a woman could finish, had heard enough stories to know it was true and he was not going to let her down. Sansa deserved this more than anyone and he would give it to her.

Her hands flew into his hair, gripping his curls tightly as her hips began pushing her up against his mouth in desperation. She was panting out little moans, growing higher each time and Jon could feel her juices soaking his chin and his beard as he flicked the nub harder and faster, guiding her to her end.

She tensed, her thighs clamping around his ears but he could still hear his name echoing around the room, causing him to smile smugly as he pulled off of her. His smile grew soft as he looked at her, breathing heavily with her eyes closed, face aglow from her pleasure and beautiful pink lips parted. Her eyes fluttered open and she met his eyes, giving him a small smile.

“Thank you,” she whispered, reaching to take his hand.

“A pleasure,” Jon replied honestly. He wanted to do it again already if he was being truly honest.

She giggled and the sound caused Jon’s own lips to quirk into a rare smile of his own. And then her grin widened as she let her eyes drop to his hardened cock..

"Again?" she teased and Jon gave a resigned sigh as his blush returned but he smiled regardless.

"Hmm, well, I have a very tempting wife," he responded after a moment, moving to move her legs and slide between them, his cock bumping against her. She hummed, head tilting back and eyes closing in pleasure.

"And I a loving husband," she sighed happily, opening her eyes to meet his own. She smiled softly. "A gentle, brave and strong husband who has pledged his love to me."

"Yes," he hissed, taking his length and guiding it inside of her. He knew he still wouldn't last long as he becomes encased in her heat again. She stroked his shoulder in silent acceptance. He moved to kiss her as he started to experimentally thrust into her, trying to find a pace that suited his inexperience and would give her pleasure.

"Its alright Jon," she whispered. "You can worry about pleasing me once we've done this a few times."

He managed a low chuckle in response, kissing her again.

"I will learn to please you in every way I can Sansa. I vow it," he murmured against her lips, his forehead resting against hers as he grinned again. "And I don't break my vows, sweetling."


End file.
